


Shall We Date?: Obey Me One Shots With My OC

by JayRogue



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Breakfast Isn’t Safe, Diavolo Is BFF, Dumb Bitch Energy LOL, F/M, Gaming, Love All Our Boys, Luke Is A Baby Who Needs Love And Protection, One Shots I Wrote When I Was Bored, Suggested Sexual themes, Swearing, slight angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:53:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23607865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JayRogue/pseuds/JayRogue
Summary: Isadora Blackwell is a human exchange student in the Devildom. She is a strong willed flirt who loves all her demon roommates. Her favorite pastime is to tease and pester the brothers as much as possible. She also likes baking with Luke and having tea with Diavolo (while embarrassing Lucifer of course). Can she stay alive after she pisses off her boy-toys?
Relationships: Asmodeus (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Beelzebub (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Character(s), Belphegor (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Leviathan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 33





	1. Intro to this Mess

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to my One Shots for Shall We Date?: Obey Me! These are my first ever fanfictions (yay?). They contain my OC (My MC in the Obey Me game) Isadora Blackwell, and her shenanigans with her demon boys! (She a “low-key” hoe lol) Can she survive her own stupidity?

Sexual Themes are implied but no actual smut happens (sorry to disappoint but these are my first fanfictions and I’m not sure if I can write anything like that yet) I’m planning on writing a one shot for each brother once I brainstorm them. Enjoy and constructive criticism is always welcomed!


	2. Breakfast With Daddy?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isadora wants to make Lucifer and Satan blush. Will she survive their rage?

Isadora was ready for another day in the Devildom. There were no classes today but her roommates probably had plans anyways. Yes her roommates, the 7 demon brothers. Things had finally calmed down within this complex family (with her help of course) but today, Isadora was especially bored. Her favorite pastime was to tease these brothers. It didn’t matter which one, she just loved the looks on their faces when she could really get under their skin. Mammon and Levi were always the easiest to tease. She just had to bat her eyelashes and say something flirty and those two were blushing, stuttering messes. The others weren’t so easy, especially Asmodeus. The Narcissistic 5th born was no stranger to flirtation, and had ZERO problems dishing it out. In fact there were times when Asmo could make Issy’s ears burn with the things he said. No, today she wanted to go after bigger targets. There were very few times she could get Satan to blush, and Lucifer was even harder to embarrass, which isn’t surprising. As much as they fight and act like they hate each other, they’re very similar when it comes to personalities. Satan was technically made by Lucifer after all. That’s when it hit her, the perfect way to get them both flustered at the same time! It would be a bold move, and she might not survive the encounter, but the thought of their faces was too much for Isadora to resist. She had never been so excited to make breakfast.

“Time for breakfast boys!” She almost sang up the stairs. “Hurry up before it gets cold!” As she returned to the dinning room, she realized that Beel was already at the table, happy eating the food she had made. “Good morning Beel!” He tried to say good morning back, but his mouth was full, so it came out as a weird grunting sound instead. Mammon was next to join the table. Ever since the three day retreat, he was never late to a meal when it was Isadora’s turn to cook. Isadora took the chance to get in some teasing before the others joined. “Good morning Mammon!” She said almost too sweetly. “Uh good morning? What’s got you in such a good mood?” “Can’t I just be happy to see you, oh great Mammon?” “W-wha? I mean...y-yeah! Of course! Who wouldn’t be happy to see THE Mammon?” Good, she thought. He’s already starting to stutter. Now time move in for the kill. “Aren’t you going to sit by me today? I get so lonely when you’re too far away.”   
“Um I-I uh well I mean, if no one else is sitting here I guess I could-“

“ISSY DARLING!” Asmodeus sings, as he wraps his arms around her waist. “I absolutely INSIST you sit next to me today! It’s been too long since we’ve gotten, up close and personal.” Asmo made sure to let the last part of his sentence drag out. “HEY! Isadora said she wanted to sit by me! Beel’s already at her other side, so get out of my seat! Go on shoo!” The Second born screamed from the other side of the table.  
“Oh? So sorry Mammon” Asmo said sarcastically “but as the saying goes your snooze you lose’ right, Issy dear?” “Yes Asmo! You’ve been practicing your human world sayings!” “Of course! I want to make sure you feel, comfortable, here with me” He replied, suggestively wiggling his eyebrows. “THATS NOT FAIR! I was here first and I was Isadora’s first guy so I should get the seat next to her!” The Lord of Fools shouted, trying to shake his brother out of the chair.

“Mammon do you have to be so loud this early?” Belphegor whined as he walked into the dinning room. “Belphie! You’re up early!” Isadora sang to the youngest brother. “I like it when you make breakfast. Muffins from the Devildom don’t taste this good”  
“Mmmhhhmmmmm” Beel nods, stuffing 4 muffins into his mouth at once.  
Belphie takes a seat next to his twin and starts eating. Mammon angrily takes a seat across from Isadora, mumbling about how “the muffins are okay I guess”.  
Levi and Satan came down next. ‘Perfect’, Issy thought to herself ‘now I just have to wait for Luci and we can get this show going.’ “Good morning boys!” Levi has his headphones on but smiled to show he had heard her. Satan on the other hand was eyeing Isadora suspiciously. “You’re in way too good of a mood. I know you’re not a morning person” said the 4th eldest brother. “Don’t be silly! I’m just glad I get to spend time with you guys outside of class today. You’re letting those detective stories get to you.” The blonde blushed slightly at her comment. Ever since Issy got her friends from the human world to send her Sherlock Holmes books, he hasn’t been able to put them down. “Hmmm perhaps you’re right...Belphie, can you pass the eggs?” He changed the subject as he sat near the end of the table. Lucifer always took the end being the eldest. Levi sat next to Mammon and took his headphones off to eat. He peaked up at Issy and gave her another small smile. Issy, loving every chance to tease the shut-in Otaku, winked at the Third Born. His face immediately turned bright red and he looked down at his plate muttering “cheap normie tricks”. Levi was always adorable when he blushed. ‘Bet your 2D girls can’t make you do that’ she thought with pride. 

Finally The Prideful head of the house, Lucifer walked in. “Good morning Lucifer!” “....Good morning Isadora” as always he went straight for the coffee before anything else. She was glad that she had sat close to the other end of the table. If this went too badly, she could at the very least make a break for it and yell for Diavolo. He’d be there in an instant, and would probably laugh along with her. Now all she had to do was strike before either Satan or Lucifer left.   
“Lucifer, can I ask you a question?” She said innocently.  
“You just did” Satan quipped, smirking at Isadora, knowing she hated it when he got too literal for the sake of teasing her back.  
“Shush you!” Issy grumbled.  
“What kind of question did you want to ask?” The Prideful Demon Lord chimed in. He was curious as to what the human girl could want so early in the morning.  
“Well I’ve been living with you guys awhile, and I know some stuff about your pasts, but there was something that was kind of confusing me that I hoped you could clarify for me?” She tried to keep clam, trying not to show how giddy she was to ask her bombshell question, but also ready to run for her life. “I can try but there’s things that are better for you not to know” He said with a smirk. “Well besides Satan, you were all created by your ‘father’ right?” She asked, fueling the fire for her scheme. “Yes” He states, curious as to where this was going. The other brothers have started to lean in, listening to their conversation. Satan in particular was intrigued since Isadora had mentioned him by name. “And Satan was made from your anger at said ‘father’ right?”  
“Correct?” replied the raven haired man.  
“Is there a point to this, Isadora?” Satan asked, seeming to slightly lose his patience at the mention of his relation to Lucifer. “Yes there is.” All the brothers are at the edge of their seats now, wondering what could possibly be so confusing.  
“So since you technically MADE Satan-“ here we go! “-Does that make you Satan’s...Daddy?”

Lucifer chokes on his coffee as Satan spits out his breakfast, a look of pure disgust on both of their faces.  
Isadora runs from the dinning room as the other brothers burst into laughter. Loud crashes explode behind her as she sprints for the front door. Satan, in his demon form is chasing her, eyes full of rage. Lucifer, after swiftly punishing his other brothers, is following not far behind.  
“LORD DIAVOLO!!!! HEEEEEELP!”  
She shrieks out into the Devildom. Just before the angry brothers could get their hands on her, The Demon Lord Diavolo and his reliable butler Barbatos appear, shielding the human from them.  
“What in the three realms did you do this time Issy?” The Cheerful Prince asks, knowing they wouldn’t be THIS angry if she didn’t push them somehow.  
“Hehe well-“  
“Lord Diavolo I must ask that you step aside!” Lucifer interrupts the human girl, clear fury oozing from his form. Black wings spread ready to blacken the already dark Devildom sky.  
“ISADORA BLACKWELL IN WHAT WORLD DID YOU EVER THINK THAT WHAT YOU SAID WAS APPROPRIATE?!?!” Satan roars from his brother’s (daddy’s) side.  
“What did she say that was so bad that you’re both this angry?” Diavolo asked, trying his best not to check out Lucy’s sweet hot wings.  
Both brothers remained silent, they dared not repeat the horrid words she had said.  
“Pardon me Miss Isadora, but I do believe you broke them.” Barbatos chimed in, doing his best to keep his calm refined demeanor. Though he tries his best to act indifferent, he does have a sense of humor. He was right. They wouldn’t even look at Diavolo directly, but she could see it clearly, they were blushing. ‘Victory!’ She thought, waiting to see her fate.

“Well whatever it is I’m sure you’ll get over it. You’re both crazy for her after all. Issy, can you tell them both your sorry so we can all put this behind us?” Diavolo calmly asked, though the look in his eyes made it clear to Isadora that it was a demand.  
“I’m very very sorry for upsetting both of you.” She said as sweetly as possible.  
“Good, now you both can calm down a bit, right?” Again, it was more of a command than a request. Slowly but surely both brothers returned to their calm forms, horns and such having vanished into whatever void they came from.  
“Good! Now Issy, you can come out from behind me, and go give them a big hug!” Isadora froze. Is he insane?! They’ll crush her! She glanced at the brothers, both of whom were still trying to hide their flushed cheeks. With all the courage she could muster, she quickly went to them both and hugged them. Both men being taller than her she had to stretch to reach around just one let alone both of them. Still clearly upset with her, the offered no help in this awkward “make up” hug.  
“Great! Now that everyone is friends again, Lucifer, feel free to punish her as you see fit for her crime.”

“WAIT WHAT?!?!?” Issy squealed, How could her wingman abandon her to the sadist like this?! “DIAVOLO WHY?!”  
“You didn’t invited me to breakfast when you know I love your muffins! Think of this as a double punishment.”  
A sinister grin spread across Lucifer’s face. “As you wish, Lord Diavolo.” He then picked up Isadora and started to carry her back to the House of Lamentation  
“Have fun you two!” His Wrath filled brother chuckled maniacally, as he headed off to the near by animal cafe.  
“SOMEONE HELP MEEEEEEEEE!” she wailed from over Lucifer’s shoulder. Sadly as they passed the dinning room, she could see all other brothers had been knocked out cold for laughing at her earlier comment. Lucifer was heading straight for his bedroom. It’s not that she hadn’t spent the night with the avatar of pride before, but he still seemed quite mad, and he IS a sadist after all.  
“Oh don’t worry Isadora” he said, the smile obvious in his tone. “ ‘Daddy’ will take good care of you.” That’s when she knew, this is how she would spend her weekend.


	3. Flirt Fight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Issy is at it again. Wanting to embarrass Asmo, she challenges him to a Flirt Fight. Can she make him doubt himself enough to win?

Isadora Blackwell was a human exchange student of the Devildom. Her favorite pastime? Making one of her 7 hot roommates blush. She was a big flirt, but could you blame her? Surrounded by extremely attractive demon brothers, all of whom wanted to be with her, and the feelings were mutual. There was one brother however, who was almost untouchable to her teasing. Asmodeus, the Avatar of Lust, Lord of Debauchery and the biggest Narcissist in the Three Realms. He was no stranger to flirtation, and had ZERO problems dishing it out, including to his own brothers. Some of the things he would say even Issy wouldn’t repeat! However she refused to be bested. She wouldn’t let him win that easily. It was bad enough that Lucifer could make her melt just by saying the right thing at the right time, but for Asmo to have free reign to make HER blush? She couldn’t accept it. She wouldn’t except it! She had to find a way to make him blush, throw him off his game, make him get flustered. Isadora thought of every tactic she could, and readied herself for her toughest target yet.

Standing outside his door, she took a deep breath and knocked.  
“Come iiiiiiiinnnnnn!” The Demon sang from his room. Slowly she opened the door. Covering her eyes as she walked in.  
“Asmo?” She called into the room. It was still early, and the lusty man was kind enough to share the fact that he sleeps “au naturel”. She couldn’t complete her mission if she saw him naked! She’d lose before she even started.  
“I’m in the bathroom Issy darling! Care to join me?” ‘Damn that pervy bastard!’ She thought to herself. She had to play it cool. “No thanks, I’ll wait out here until your done and dressed!” “Aw, don’t be so bashful my little Isadora. I’m just putting on some makeup! I can assure you I’m fully clothed...unless you were hoping so catch me naked, then I’d be more than happy to grant your wish.” She had to hand it to him, he wasn’t the Avatar of Lust for nothing. He did have a beautiful body, and boy did he know how to use it...’NO! Bad Issy! Don’t let him charm you already!’ She thought angrily. “No, that’s fine, just meet me out here when you’re finished.” She tried he best to keep calm, for the real battle was yet to come.

“All done! Now, what do I owe the surprise of my pretty little human coming to my room so suddenly? Is there some I can do for you?” He smiled suggestively at his last sentence. Though Asmodeus’ magic charms didn’t work on Isadora, he still had ways of making her give in to her desires. “I’ve come to challenge you to a game.” She stated proudly, batting her eyelashes, hoping to get a head start. “Ooooo you know me so well Issy! I absolutely love games! Especially in the bedroom. What kind of game did you have in mind? If you’d like, we can play with some of my toys. There’s one in particular I’ve been dying to try that-“ “Not that kind of game!” She interrupted. She didn’t even want to know what kind of “toys” he had stashed away. “Today I thought we could play a game I came up with. Where we sit across from each other and try to embarrass your opponent.”  
“Oh? This sounds fun! What are the rules?” Good, she has his interest, now to real him in. “The rules are we can say whatever we want to the other-“  
“ ‘Whatever’ we want?” He asked, winking at the human girl. “Yes, anything, and try to get them to turn away from embarrassment. No touching is allowed-“  
“Awwww that’s not as fun, Issy” he whined   
“Stop interrupting me. Look away or leave the flirt circle and you lose the Flirt Fight.”  
“Flirt Fight you say? And you really want to go up against moi?” “I need someone to play with.” ‘Act tough Issy. Cool and confident or he’ll lure you back into his bed like last time.’ She remembered all the times she’d lost to his charms before. This time she wouldn’t lose.  
“Hmmmm well it does sound interesting” Asmodeus hummed “However...” he stepped closer to Isadora, leaving little room for her to move, let alone think. He lifted her chin up so she was looking him right in the eyes. She had to look up anyways. Issy was shorter than all the brothers, so she was used to looking up to see them, but the way he held her chin with his soft hands made it harder to keep her composure. “....what do I get if I win?” He asked in a seductive, confident tone. He always teased her this way. Backing her into a corner and then asking ‘oh so sweetly’ what she would do for him. Now matter how much of a tough act she gave him, she always ended up submitting to him. Only Asmo and Lucifer had this effect on her. While she loved every second of it, she also hated how easily they could make her resolve break. SHE was supposed to be the flirt here, but that’s what you get when you go up against Pride and Lust in the flesh.  
“If you win...” she thought for a moment. What would seal the deal with him? She could always offer her body but they both know he could get that any day. Then she remembered back at the retreat to Diavolo’s castle, what he had wanted desperately from her that he still didn’t have. “If you win, I’ll get you a picture of Lucifer sleeping!” Asmodeus looked shocked. He was obviously expecting a different answer, but seemed pleased nonetheless. “But if I win, you have to admit I’m the better flirt!...AND stop sending me dirty texts during class!”  
“Awe! But I love seeing you get flustered in class! Sneaking cute little peaks at your phone, thinking about me instead of taking notes. Ah, if only we had more classes together!”   
“Do we have a deal or not Asmo? Unless you’re scared to lose?” Isadora taunted.  
“Fine, my little temptress, it’s a deal, but that picture better be a wonderful shot. Devilgram will go nuts for it.”  
“Good! Let the Flirt Fight being!”

They sat the floor of the demon’s lavish room. Asmodeus had a wicked smile on his face, as he scanned her body with his eyes. “Remember, NO touching allowed. It’s an automatic loss if you do.” Issy preemptively reminded him. She knew that look all to well and if she had to guess, he had already undressed her with his eyes at least five times by now.  
“True I’d lose the game, but I’d win in other ways” he wiggled his brows at her. ‘Don’t fall for it. You’ve practiced resisting his simple tactics but he won’t hold back for long. Flatter him first, then go for the kill.’ she strategized in her mind. “Well I’m not sure who’d be the real winner in that regard. Sounds more like I’d be winning twice. Especially with such a prize in front of me.” She tried her best to look as sexy as possible while sitting on the floor. “Indeed you would be so lucky dear. Anyone would want to be in your shoes right now, losing themselves to me.” He moved in closer, “Hey! You know the rules!” She squeaked, inching back ever so slightly. “But I haven’t touched you love. I just thought that a view this good is better appreciated, up close” he practically purred in her face. ‘Damnit he’s already finding creative ways to get around the rules!’ She had to think of something, anything to throw him off. “You know Issy, I was just remembering our first night together, here.” Oh no. Nonononono! Of course he’d bring that up! He knows that memory alone is enough to almost make her faint. “I remember how red your face got when I suggested it in the first place.” He moved into a position where his face was right next to hers. “I remember how your knees shook as I whispered every dirty thought I had about you into your ear, like this” he said softly. ‘This is bad! This is SO bad!’ She tried her best not to blush but that wasn’t the game this time. A little red here and there won’t kill her. Asmo could tell it was getting to her. She could just make out his face in her peripheral vision, and she saw his signature smirk. They both knew if he kept this up, he would win easily. She couldn’t let that happen, but her mind was starting to wonder to the night the demon was describing. “I remember when I finally carried you back here, how quickly you took your clothes off for me. I barely as time to enjoy your stripping, but the view of your body in the candlelight...” She remembered just as well. She hated how easily he could effect her with just his words. Even now, she was almost ready to give up and take her chances with Lucifer. No! She’d come to far, she had to keep fighting, but what could she possibly say to embarrass him? “And in the middle of our fiery passion, when you were moaning so sweetly...” ‘Think damnit, think! What would make Asmo get up and leave? Even for a second? “And how you started begging me to-“ “A-Asmo?” She asked weakly. “Yes darling?” He said smugly, thinking he had won. “Asmo...you just did your makeup, right?” This took him by surprise, that was definitely not what he expected her to say. “Yes. Why?” ‘Oh thank Diavolo’ she practically screamed in her head. She has him distracted. It may be a low blow, but it’s her only shot at this point. “Did you remember to blend it properly?” At this, he burst into laughter. “Isadora, I’ve been doing my makeup for millennia, of course I blended it properly!” “Hmm really? Well if you think so....” This remark, made him stop laughing. He had moved back a bit, and was staring intently at her. Not with lust this time, but with curiosity, maybe even a hint of anger. 

“What exactly do you mean ‘if I think so’?” He asked snidely. He didn’t seem to take kindly to these accusations, but if she could get him to doubt himself for even a second, just enough to get him to move from their little circle, she’d have her victory. “I’m just saying, I love you no matter what you look like in the morning! Of course I probably shouldn’t have rushed you. You would’ve had more time to finish it. If anything, it’s my fault.” It was working! He was starting to frown a little, his eye seemed to be twitching with annoyance. One more comment and he’d go running for his mirrors. “Finish what?” He demanded “my makeup is always flawless, much like myself!” “But you didn’t blend at your jawline. And did you even use finishing spray?” Asmodeus began to reply but stopped before the words could come out. Did it work? Did he not remember? Was he too invested in their game, too invested in the memory of their first night, that he actually forgot his makeup routine from just minutes before? His face twisted in a way she hadn’t seen it before. He looked down at her chest, then started to tremble. Before she could say anything else, he leapt from the floor and ran into his bathroom. “I WIN!” Isadora shouted, still seated of the floor. “YOU CHEATED!” Asmo shouted from the bathroom “I KNEW THERE WAS NOTHING WRONG WITH MY MAKEUP!” “All’s fair in love and war, darling!” She said mischievously, lifting herself off of the floor. He came stomping out of the bathroom, he was clearly angry that she could trick him so easily. His face flushed, a mix of shock, rage, and embarrassment. “How?” He asked, just above a whisper “how did you manage to get me so embarrassed that I’d run from you?” “Because Asmo baby” she said slightly condescendingly “it was my desire to embarrass you the way you embarrass me in class. And you do always grant my deepest desires after all” He shook his head and smiled “Oh what a devious little human I have. While you have technically won this game of yours, that doesn’t mean we won’t play plenty of punishment games.” ‘Oh damn’ she hadn’t thought of what the aftermath would be like. She knew she had to get to the door before Asmodeus decided to pick up where he had left off, and the no touching rule was out the window now. “Eheheheh, WELL, good game Asmo, remember no more dirty texts in school, ok, great see you downstrairs at breakfast, bye!” She said all in one breath and ran out of them room. ‘Get to the table and Lucifer will keep him in line! Just get to the table!’ Lucky for Isadora, she has had plenty of practice running from beings that were fast. Be it angry demon boys or giant snakes, at this point, she practically qualified for the Olympics. Just as she made it to the bottomed the stairs she ran directly into just the demon she was looking for. 

“Lucifer! Oh thank goodness!” “Isadora? Why are you running around at this hour?” The First born asked, eyeing her suspiciously. The brothers knew by now that if she was running, she more than likely provoked one (or more, on several occasions) of the brothers into chasing her. “Well you see, Asmo and I were playing a game and-“ “Never mind! I don’t want to know!” He interrupted. While the brothers had no problems (most days) sharing Issy, they didn’t want to hear about her “experiences” with the others. “No! Not like that! That’s why I’m running! We played a game to see who could embarrass the other first and I won but I kind of-“  
“Ohhhhhhh Isssssssy! Where are you love?” Asmodeus called from the hallway upstairs. “Lucifer, hide me!” She sqealed, leaping into the tall demon’s arms. Were he not such a composed man, he probably would’ve dropped her. “There you are! We didn’t get to finish our game!” The Avatar of Lust had found her, but hopefully Lucifer would help....assuming he wasn’t still mad about breakfast last weekend. “Oh Lucifer, you can help us finish the game.” Oh no “Did you know that Isadora is THE best flirt?” Wait....what? “Pardon?” The eldest asked, looking just as confused as the human still in his arms. “It’s true! I swear she got me so embarrassed just now, I HAD to chase her! Isn’t she adorable?” ‘Well....that was unexpected. He actually said it.’ “See Issy? Game over now! That was your prize after all. You ran off without it.” Asmo smiled at her, yet she still had an uneasy feeling. “Oh...right...well then, if that’s all, Lucifer? You can put me down now.” Lucifer gently placed her down, before shaking his head and entering the dinning room. On the way in, Issy could hear him mutter “it’s too early for this kind of stupidity”. As Issy tried to join the others, but Asmo held her back. He pulled her close until her back was against his chest. He began to whisper in her ear “You may have won this game dear, but that won’t stop me from teasing under the table, you all through breakfast.” With that said, he left her in the entryway, ears burning red at his warning. After taking a second to compose herself, she entered the dinning room, only to discover that the last seat left available, was next to Asmodeus. She was starting to think that she should start skipping breakfast from now on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes I know she didn’t do much flirting, but how can she beat that lusty lusty boy without going after his looks? This is my second fanfiction ever so as always constructive criticism is welcomed.


	4. Playing Dirty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi ignores Issy while playing online late at night, and she is not taking it lightly. She decides to mess with him in more ways than one on this online shooter. Can Levi handle Issy’s dirty “normie” tactics and win the match?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slight (terrible) Dirty talk over the mic will ensue. Mentions of “anime” (if your not old enough to know what it’s called I will not teach it to you. Lol)

Isadora was having trouble sleeping. Being a night owl, she usually went to sleep around 2am, no matter how early she had to be up in the morning. Laying in her room in the house of Lamentation, unable to even think about sleep, she decided to preoccupy her time awake. ‘What sounds like fun right now?’ She thought to herself. She couldn’t exactly go bother her roommates right now. The demon brothers were more than likely asleep at this hour, and she learned the hard way that they don’t take kindly to being woken up in the middle of the night. Then she thought of one brother, who stayed up just as late most nights, Leviathan. He was probably playing video games right now, but which one? Could she join in a match and have some company on this sleepless night?  
“Well, only one way to find out” she sighed to herself. Levi has been kind enough to buy her a bunch of games so they could play together. The only question is would he even be playing an online game, or another 2D dating Sim? She picked out something that interested her and loaded it up. “FriteNite: Demonic Shooter” in big letters appeared on the screen. “Levi-Chan is online” she smiled, glad that she would have someone to talk to- “Levi-Chan has turned their microphone is off” ....”Wow, really Levi? Not in the mood to talk I guess.” Issy grumbled to herself. She knew he took his games really seriously but to shut off his mic so she couldn’t communicate with him? Dick move, Levi. She could see he was playing on a team, and that they were trying to reach a certain point before another online team did. Stupid raid missions, taking away time with her Levi. She’s his player 2 damnit! “Create PlayerID to begin!” The screen flashed brightly in her eyes. ‘Hmmmm the other team doesn’t have enough players yet....’ a wicked smile spread across her face. If Levi wasn’t going to play with her, she’d “play” with him! 

She began making a character and choosing stats. “Welcome, Issolation! Choose your weapon!” Issy knew exactly what to do to mess with Levi and his team. “You muted the wrong girl, Otaku.” She laughed mischievously. She decided she’d go all out. Working part time in the Devildom had earned her quite a bit of money, so she decided to splurge on level up packs and a limited edition “Super-Sniper 5000” weapon. Levi has been exp grinding in this game for weeks, and was at Level 50, blowing her hard earned cash, Issy managed to get to level 69, Asmo would be proud. It was more than enough to crush Levi and his team. They were even lower leveled than him, and most were equipped with close range weapons. ‘Good, let the game begin.’  
She hit the “join team” button for the team opposing Levi’s. She knew sooner or later, he’d figure out it was her, but for now, she was just ready to let off some steam. “Issolation has joined Team Suck-It. Awaiting Team Levi’s-Crew to ready up.” After a few moments all the players had a small green check next to their name. Everyone was ready to play. “Let the match begin!”

The level loaded into a thick forest area. “Who’s the new player?” Asked Rando-360 on Team Suck-It. “Who cares? Did you see that weapon? Levi-Chan is going down!” Said Demonz420. “Is that Ruri-Chan?!” Yelled Ota-Kun_69  
Isadora decided as an extra special way to capture Levi’s attention, that her Avatar looked exactly like Ruri-chan. The only difference is Issy also decided to put her Avatar in the skimpiest armor possible. It was ironically very strong armor, but it left practically nothing to the imagination on the virtual lady’s body. With the discussion going back to the match, slowly Team Suck-It made their way toward the Checkpoint. “Levi-chan has killed Ota-Kun_69” the in game narration stated. “DAMNIT!” Shouted Issy’s fallen teammate. “Avenge me Ruri-Chan!” ‘Sorry dude, I already have an Otaku to go after’  
“Whhhhaaaaaa?! Ruri-Chan is playing this game?!” She knew that voice anywhere. Levi has turned on his microphone at the mention of his favorite 2D lady’s name. This was her chance, she managed to spot him hiding in some bushes. She could see his teammates hiding close by as backup. She positioned her Avatar in a tree, waiting just above the checkpoint, wondering which player would be her first victim.

“Demonz420 has been killed by Levi-Chan”   
“ARE YOU KIDDING ME?!?! HOW MANY LIVES DOES HE HAVE ANYWAY?!” The angry player wailed. Two players remained on Team Suck-It- BANG! “SONOFABITCH!” Screamed my last teammate “Rando-360 has been killed by Levi-Chan”. Issy was all alone with Levi and his 3 teammates. All she could do was wait for them to show up.  
Levi has been playing this game for awhile, so he knew better than to run straight to the checkpoint. He sent in his teammates from different angles, hoping to catch “Issolation” off guard. ‘Too bad for you Levi, I got the best sniper micro transactions can buy’ Three consecutive shots took out his teammates in an instant, yet he still couldn’t figure out where they came from.

“Only Two players remain! The match will end when one of you grabs the checkpoint! Good luck players!” The disembodied announcer voice cheerfully exclaimed. This is how she would get back at him for not wanting to play with her. She had gotten him to turn on his microphone when someone mentioned Ruri-Chan. Now it was really time to play. “Oh Levi-Chan?” She sang into her microphone, imitating Ruri’s voice. She had listened to her voice actor over and over again, watching Levi swoon with each word. She had started practicing Ruri’s voice to tease Levi outside of his games, but no better time than the present, right? “Levi-chan, don’t you want to come play with me?” The only response Issy received was what she could only describe as a muffled whimper. Could Levi get over his love for Ruri to get to the check point?

At last, an avatar labeled “Levi-Chan slowly made their way towards the checkpoint. BANG! A shot from Issy’s sniper took out the unprepared otaku. 

“Damnit!” She heard the demon hiss over his headset. “Levi-Chan was killed by Issolation. Respawning in 5 seconds” This went on for about half an hour, and Issy could tell Levi was losing his patience. “COME ON! If you’re not gonna grab the checkpoint then stop sniping me already!” He cried out in both anger and desperation. “Well Levi-Chan...” Issy replied in her Ruri voice “maybe this will teach you a lesson?” Next time, don’t ignore your pretty roommate, who you bought this game for, when she gets online.” There was a moment of silence before Levi asked the obvious question. “Issy? Is that you?” She didn’t reply. She waited until he popped up at the checkpoint again and BANG! Sniped once more.

“ARE YOU KIDDING ME?!?! ISSY IVE BEEN TRYING TO BEAT THIS LEVEL FOR DAYS ANY YOU DECIDED TO PLAY NOW?!?! I should’ve known it was you! ‘Iss’olation? Really? And how did you get a higher level than me?! You bought that sniper rifle didn’t you?!” *click* Issy muted his mic. When she first turned on this game, she had just wanted to chat with her favorite Otaku while playing together. However she knew muting him now, while he was so angry, would drive him nuts, which was her goal. A chat message popped up in her alerts on the screen. It was from Levi-Chan. “DID YOU SERIOUSLY JUST MUTE ME?!?! HOW COULD YOU?!?!” She didn’t respond. BANG! Down again. The chat messages just kept coming. “Come on Issy! Stop playing dirty!” BANG! “This is getting really annoying!” BANG! “Okay, it was mean of me to ignore you for a mission when it was your first time playing, but I was already about to start a raid. You can understand that...right?” BANG! “Will you at least unmute me so we can talk about this?” BANG! “ISSY!” She decided to hear out the Otaku, turning the his mic back on for her to listen. She was far from done messing with him but she decided that sniping wasn’t any fun anymore. 

“Ok Levi-chan, Ruri-Chan is listening now!” She sang sweetly over her headset. “S-STOP DOING THAT VOICE! Come out of hiding so we can settle this!” He avatar leapt from the tree, careful not to bump the checkpoint but still guarding it from Levi. “W-woah...you really made your avatar look just like Ruri...” he stuttered, obviously taking a moment to stare at her hard customization work. “Does this armor make you excited Levi-Chan? Teehee” replied ‘Ruri’. “N-No! This is just some dumb normie tactic isn’t it? Using poor Ruri-Chan as your puppet!” With this his avatar opened fire, doing very little damage to Issy’s. “Oh? Did you not notice that this armor isn’t just super sexy, but also super strong?” Issy was enjoying teasing Levi in this new way. She loved flirting with him but now she was quite literally beating him at his own game. “Issy come on! I’ve been trying to beat this level for so long! It’s the last achievement I need! You can be mad at me in the real world okay? Just let me get the check point, please?” Issy thought about it for a minute then decided to do one more but of teasing before giving in to her sweet gamer boy. “Ok Levi, I’ll let you grab the checkpoint under two conditions.” “Anything!” He pleaded from the other side of the screen. “First and most importantly, no more muting me on games. If your busy with a raid just say so and I’ll wait until your done.” “Done! Easy! I’ll never mute you again!” He sounded semi relived that this was almost over. “Secondly...” she said with a devious tone in her voice “remember that one anime we watched last weekend? You know...THAT one?” An audible gulp could be heard from Levi’s mic. “W-what about it?” He asked nervously, remembering how they unknowingly clicked on a NSFW anime while trying to find something new to watch together. “I want you to beg me to let you win like the girl begged in the anime.” At this point, Issy wished she could see Levi’s face. It was probably redder than a tomato by now. “I-uh...” he stuttered, remembering exactly what to say but too embarrassed to say it. “I’ve got all night Levi” Issy smugly stated. She heard Levi take a deep breath before beginning his plea. “I-Issy-Chan...please...give it to me....g-give me the check point....” .....’Oh Diavolo that was adorable and hot at the same time!’ Isadora needed to here him say more, just like that. “How badly do you want the checkpoint Levi?” “S-so badly...I need it...please...” “Would it make you feel good if I gave it to you, Levi?” Issy wasn’t sure, but she could swear she heard a soft moan come through Levi’s end of the mic. “S....so good. It would feel so good. Please Issy-Chan...please give it to me!” With that she was satisfied and shot her avatar in the foot. Normally this would just cause light damage but since it was a one-hit-kill sniper, her avatar died. “Issolation has been killed by...Issolation.....Repswaning in 5 seconds!” The confused announcer shouted. “Better hurry and grab the checkpoint Levi!” Issy teased. With that, his avatar swiftly moved and finally collected the long sought after checkpoint. “Game Over! Levi-Chan Wins!” Big bold letters popped up on the screen. Levi may have won the match, but Issy felt like the real victor. She look out her window to see the sun was in the sky. 

They had been playing this all night. No classes today, which meant she could spend her weekend how she pleased. She decided the best way to spend it, was to visit Levi’s room and pick up their conversation where they had left it in the game. She changed out of her pajamas so the other brothers wouldn’t get suspicious, and headed down the halls. When she finally reached Leviathan’s room, she knocked lightly on the door. “Who-who is it?” The shy demon asked from behind the door. “Issolation came to say good morning, Levi-Chan.” She spoke sweetly, as if nothing had happened just moments ago. With one quick motion, Levi had opened the door, grabbed Issy by the waist, pulled her into his room, and slammed the door shut. Issy was ready to play any and all games Levi had in mind this round.


	5. Stealing a Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s laundry day and Issy can’t find her favorite sweater. Where is it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait! (a month isn’t that long...right?) Honestly, I did have this ready sooner, but I didn’t really like it, so I was holding off on posting until I took another look and did some editing. Hope you like it!

Isadora searched her room. Every drawer, every nook and cranny in her closet, she even checked under her bed. She still couldn’t find her favorite sweater! “Where is it? It’s laundry day!” She had dug through her hamper again, hoping somehow her blue chenille sweater had somehow teleported into it after the last four times she checked. Obviously no luck, the garment was still missing. Where could it be? She tried to remember the last place she saw it. She had worn it not to long ago, but she couldn’t remember where she had left it. It was clear that it wasn’t in her room. “Maybe I left it in one of the boys’ rooms?” It wasn’t uncommon for her to spend a night with one of her many handsome roommates, in more ways than one. It was more than likely stuck in their laundry somewhere. All she had to do was ask them if they’d seen it, no problem. The only question is which brother to ask first? ‘Think Issy, who’s room have you spent time in this past week?’ She remembered that she had been in Lucifer’s and Asmo’s the most, those two always managed to sweet talk her into spending the night. She decided to go to Lucifer first, since he’d probably be the only one awake this early on a Sunday. 

She walked quietly down the halls until she reached the eldest brother’s room. Hoping he hadn’t already left to do his laundry or otherwise be preoccupied, she knocked. “Enter” his voice called from inside. She walked into his large room, seeing him folding and already putting away his clean clothes. ‘Seriously, how early does he wake up?!’ “Ah, Isadora. I didn’t expect you to be awake this early. Trying to get your laundry done before Asmo tries to ‘help’ with your underwear again?” Issy still remembered how her favorite panties had disappeared from the dryer last week, and a note from Asmo had been left in their place. ‘You can have these adorable undies back when you and I are done taking a bath together xoxo Asmo’. “Don’t worry Lucifer I learned to watch the dryer when I’m doing laundry, I actually wanted to ask if you’d seen my blue sweater? The really soft one? It’s not in my room and I was wondering if I left it here when I spent to night?” She asked hopefully. “Hmmmmm. No it’s not here, otherwise I would’ve grabbed it with my own clothing.” Damnit. Of course it wouldn’t be that easy to find. “You should really keep better track of things that are important to you.” Lucifer interrupted her train of thought. Though she saw this as a good opportunity to flirt, did she have the time? Of course she did! Issy never misses an opportunity to flirt with these criminally attractive men. “I think I keep track of you just fine” she stated smugly. This made Lucifer stop what he was doing for a moment, caught of guard by her little declaration. Normally if it was her normal style of flirting, he’d beat her at her own game, but when it came to sentimental flirting, talking about how much they genuinely cared for each other, that’s when he would falter. The majority of the brothers had trouble expressing their deepest emotions, showing that they care, so when Issy did just that, they were usually at a loss for words. Clearing his throat he changed the subject. “Well your sweater isn’t here so you should continue your search elsewhere.” He replies quietly, hanging his shirts neatly in his closet, and purposely avoiding eye contact. “Okay, I’ll ask around. Thanks anyways!” “....Isadora.” She stopped in the doorway and turned to face the raven haired brother. Did he remember something that would help her? “Just so you know....” Lucifer wouldn’t look at her, but she could see the red tint taking over his ears. “You’re important to me too.” He barely said above a whisper. Issy decided to give him a quick peck on the cheek before running off towards Asmo’s room. ‘Damn Luci can be so cute without meaning to...no wonder Diavolo loves him’.

As she reached the lusty brother’s room she gave her self a little pep talk “you can go in and out of this room without taking of your clothes. Not every time you go into Asmo’s room means you need to strip. You are strong and he will not break you!” With this she knocked lightly, hoping he was already awake. The last time she disturbed his beauty sleep he slipped aphrodisiacs into her food for a week, and was conveniently around to “help” afterwards. “Come iiiiiinnnnnn!” Good, he’s awake. She walked into the flower filled room. “Morning Asmo, I was wondering if- EEK!” She turned away blushing. Asmo has been kind enough to let her know he sleeps naked, but the thought often slipped her mind. There he was, in all his “glory” standing in the middle of the room. “Oh Issy! What a pleasant surprise! I was trying to decide on a cute outfit for today. Do you like this one? Or this one?” He truly had no shame. It’s not like she hasn’t seen him naked before...several times, but the sight always did make her blush. “Asmo I am not going to look over there until you put on pants! Go with the one to your right!” She squeaked, her back turned to the nude demon. “Aw you’re no fun! Fine dear if it makes you feel better I’ll put on pants.” She heard rustling sounds but didn’t turn to face Asmo until she heard his zipper being closed. She wasn’t gonna fall for that trick...again. “Good, now I came to ask if I left my blue sweater in here from before. Have you seen it?” She asked, noticing he hadn’t put on a shirt, and enjoying the view. “Eeeh? From before? Oh! Do you mean one of our lovely nights of passion?” “Asmo.” She said sternly. She did not have time to be talked into bed today, and she really wanted that sweater back! “Sorry love, I haven’t seen anything that isn’t mine. Why not ask our resident detective?” Of course! Satan was always good at this type of thing. He usually used his skills for something more interesting but surely he could spare a minute to help. “Thanks Asmo! Go with the pink shirt! We both know it’s your color!” She yelled over her shoulder as she left the room. “You know me so well!” He sang excitedly from his room.

Before she could even head towards the blonde’s room, they bumped into each other in the hall...okay more like Issy wasn’t paying attention and ran into Satan, small details. “Satan! Just the demon I was looking for!” “Oh? Why were you looking for me?” He asked curiously, picking up a stray book that had fallen from the small stack he was carrying. “I can’t find my blue sweater anywhere. I checked my room, Lucifer’s, and Asmo’s.” His face twisted in light disgust, at the mention of her visiting his brothers rooms, looking for discarded clothing. “I need you to use your great detective skills to help me figure out what I did with it.” At this, Satan smiled softly. Issy knew he prided himself in his intellect and love for mystery solving dramas. “Well, instead of trying to think of where you last saw it. When was the last time you wore it?” When was the last time she wore it? “Hmmm I wore it out in the Devildom with...” she finally remembered the only place it could’ve been. Issy pulled Satan in for a quick kiss, catching the demon off guards “Thank you Satan! I knew I could count on you!” The blonde was still trying to compose himself as she headed down the halls toward Mammon’s room. She had remembered that she had worn that sweater when Mammon begged her to go shopping with him. “Not that I want to spend time with you or anything!” He wanted to use her as an excuse to Lucifer, Mammon hadn’t used Goldie, “it was Issy!”. Lucifer didn’t think it was as good an excuse as Mammon did. 

She reached the Avatar of Greed’s door. She knocked on the door...no response. Maybe he wasn’t awake yet? She tried knocking harder...still no response. “BANGBANGBANG!” She started kicking the door. “AHHH! Alright alright! Jeez what’s a demon gotta do to sleep in on a Sunday?” She could hear him stomping to the door, these boys do not like being woken up. “WHADDA YA WA- oh! I thought you were one of my brothers. I-I’m not apologizing! It’s your fault for banging on my door this early! Yeah, you should be apologizing to me!” “Good morning to you too Mammon. Can I come in?” She asked sweetly. “Huh? Y-You want to come into my room? Uh, that’s fine I guess. But don’t go touching anything, alright? Your human stick will rub off on it!” He ducked back inside his domain. Issy following behind, rolling her eyes. How does he still pretend not to like her after he’s literally fallen asleep on her shoulder? He keeps a toothbrush in her bathroom for goodness sake! Mammon has gone back to laying down on his bed, still too tired to get up and be productive. “Mammon?” “Hmmm?” His voice muffled by his pillow. “Do you remember the night you tried to convince Lucifer that I went shopping with your credit card?” “HEY! She has a name and it’s Goldie!” He sat up, slightly irritated at the lack of respect for “Goldie”. “Yeah I remember, Lucifer lectured my ear off for hours after. Why?” Before she could ask the question, she saw it, her sweater, tucked underneath Mammon’s pillow. “My sweater! I was going to ask you if you’d seen it.” “Huh? Oh this? Yeah, you left it here that night after we got away from Lucifer.” “I’ve been looking everywhere for that! Wait...have you been sleeping with my sweater by your pillow since that night?” She questioned the white haired man. “Wha?! No way! That-that would be so weird! Like who would want a human’s sweater by their face while they slept? Hahaha....haha...” “well then give it back. It’s laundry day and I need to wash i-“ “NO! I mean, what’s one sweater? Like it’s not gonna kill me if it stays here, and you have plenty of other clothes to wear. Hell, Asmo would have no problems letting you borrow some of his clothes. Wait, actually don’t, he’ll want something in return. Just stay away from him.” “Mammon just let me clean my sweater! Why are you so attached to it?” With this he turned a deep shade of red. He grabbed the garment from under his pillow and held it close. “I don’t want you to wash it because.... it smells like you.” At this Issy was stunned. Mammon has never said anything so adorably clingy directly to her. Hell they’ve slept together and she still had to fight him to get a “I love you” every so often. Her face felt flushed at this cute display “Mammon this is sweet but that’s my favorite sweater. Can I please have it back?” He thought for a moment. If it were possible his face became even more red than before. “Fine. But I want something in return if I give this back. And it’s not gonna be cheap!” “Jeez Asmo Jr, always having ulterior motivates” She teased the second born. “Hey! Shut up! It’s not like that!” He stood up from the bed and walked over to Isadora. He looked down at her face, his face still burning red. 

“Mammon?” He didn’t say anything. Before she could ask him anything else, he pulled her in close and kissed her on the lips. It was so soft but at the same time, passionate. Just when she thought she could stay there for days, he pulled always Mammon wasn’t usually the one who initiated the romantic contact. In fact he usually got flustered if she tried to hold his hand in public, so for him to kiss Isadora out of seemingly nowhere, she couldn’t wrap her mind around it. “What...what was that?” She asked breathlessly. “That was THE Mammon stealing a kiss. I saw that in some sappy romance movie or whatever.” He replied, looking away from her face. If another person were in that room, it would be hard to tell who’s face was blushing more. “Oh. H-here’s your sweater...don’t let the others touch it, got it?” “Should I not let them steal kisses either?” “Wha-HEY! They shouldn’t be touching you at all! Especially not kissing you! In fact, they shouldn’t be going anywhere near you!” He stammered, horrified at the thought of his brothers kissing “his human”. She loved this goofball of a demon. He may steal, and lie, but deep down, he does care. “Well, I better go do my laundry...I’ll see you at lunch time” “W-wait!” He grabbed her by the wrist before she could go any further. “Can...”he looked at the floor, trying to find the right way to word this. “It’s still early in the day...y-you can do your laundry later, right?” He had caught her full attention now. She turned around to face him completely “What exactly would I be doing instead of laundry then?” She asked, her eye staring deep into his. “W-well, you know...we could, go back to bed and...cuddle or whatever.” “Hmm Asmo usually says something similar.” She teased. It was too easy to get Mammon fired up with jealousy. “Hey! I’m not a perv like my brother! So get those weird thoughts out of your head! I mean, u-unless that’s what you want, then...” she couldn’t take his cute Tsundere ways anymore. She pulled him close and kissed his lips with a fire that would melt hell’s gates. They spent the rest of the morning, and into the evening stealing kisses, and holding each other close.


End file.
